


【兰森×兰斯】如果你要（pwp）

by xiaohuolu



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuolu/pseuds/xiaohuolu
Summary: 一辆不知道开往哪里的小车，《利刃出鞘》的恶少桃×《铜牌巨星》的铜牌包。预警：也没啥预警的,就是辆正常小车吧。
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Lance Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	【兰森×兰斯】如果你要（pwp）

Ransom从酒桌上挣脱出来的时候，手表指针正好指在罗马数字三上，他踉踉跄跄的走到角落里的长沙发上，把自己整个人都埋在里面。他喝得有点多，但依旧清醒，毫无睡意。酒吧天花板顶上的彩色水晶吊灯晃眼得厉害，他烦躁的用手臂挡住眼睑，试图阻挡那些恼人的光，但并无用处，它们无孔不入的钻进他的眼帘，扰的他心烦意乱。不知台上的主持人说了些什么，一时间酒吧里的气氛又攀上了一个高潮，Ransom能听见那些女人们脚上的高跟鞋尖锐的跟部嗑在大理石台面上的声音，闭着眼他都能想到她们爬上桌子时扭动着腰肢的样子，这是这里的常态……  
还有三个小时，太阳会升起，人们会像是被阳光蒸发一样散去，直到晚上再重聚。Ransom皱了皱眉头，他本不必在这里浪费时间的，如果不是Johnny storm家那个小胖子因为一些奇怪的原因临时推迟了他们合作酒吧的开业仪式，放了他的鸽子，他此时此刻该出现在那里的剪彩现场，喝着第二轮的香槟，而不是在这个早都呆够了的破酒吧里发霉。  
有人坐到他身边，“Ransom,你今儿晚上有些沉寂啊？那些妞儿不辣吗？”那人朝他挤挤眼睛，“怎么不回城堡陪Mr.Thrombey下棋？”跟Ransom混在一起久了的，没人不知道他有多讨厌那个偏僻的，大的像幢鬼屋的大房子。  
“The fucking house,”他坐起身来，随手划过几上一杯柠檬水喝了个干净，“早上叫醒我的最好是个辣透了的口活，那些老家伙早上装模作样讨论政治的声音让人倒尽了胃口。dude,可别让我连为数不多的消遣都丢了。”那人尴尬的掀了掀嘴唇，再没接话。  
跑马场，高级俱乐部，私人会所，Drysdale少爷从不缺少能厮混的局。Ransom倚在沙发靠背上，漫不经心的想着。酒，雪茄，女人，曼哈顿上东区的宠儿更是从来都不缺，当然最后一项要打个括号，只要他想，漂亮的像猫儿一样的男人他也照单全收，他的钱足够让他勾勾手指头，就有一群人心甘情愿扑在他身上，无论男人或是女人，但是一切都该死的乏味。他百无聊赖的手指摩挲着沙发扶手上不知道什么时候被烫出的窟窿，下一秒钟，他就被一声欢呼吸引了目光。  
不远的吧台上站着个男人，穿着一身蠢到家的印着USA的红色运动上衣，站在围成一圈的人群中间笑的前仰后合，Ransom嗤笑了一声，刚想继续补眠的时候，那个男人转过了身，一缕柔软光泽的褐色头发垂到额前，他边眨着眼朝身边人咬着唇笑，边用手将头发顺到脑后，笑了一会，他似乎是无意识的伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，Ransom还没看清，那舌尖就缩了回去，只在他说话的时候若隐若现的在齿间留下一点点的粉色。看着他，Ransom觉得自己的裤裆要爆炸。他目不转睛的盯着那个男人，上下打量着他，他的角度正好，能看见男人松松垮垮的蓝色运动裤被臀部顶起一个完美的弧度，再往下露出两只精致的脚踝，他身上的明晃晃的USA标志好像也没那么傻了，Ransom想，他舒展了下身体，站了起来。  
“那人是谁？”Ransom不客气的踹了一脚身边睡的昏昏沉沉的朋友。朋友抬起头睡眼惺忪的望了一下，“他，你不认识他？Lance Tucker之前几年拿过男子单人体操金牌，现在是国家女子体操队的总教练，带着队员也拿了些奖。”说着，他啧了一声，“你要是看过他做的托马斯全旋，标准，完美，很性感。他做动作的时候辣的很，筋开腰软……”话没说完就又挨了一脚，Ransom挑着眉毛看他，“你上过他？”朋友哆嗦了一下，“别开玩笑了，他只上别人，谁能操他？”  
Ransom哼了一声，挑出个不屑的微笑，他拍了拍同伴的肩膀，从兜里随手摸出他新买的古董宝马的车钥匙扔给对方，“把他留下，剩下的人清场，”看着同伴有点迷茫的样子，他不耐烦的咳嗽了一下“只留他自己，你，开我的车，也滚远点。”说完就朝着吧台晃晃荡荡的走过去。  
同伴愣了一会儿，翻了个白眼，“Holy shit, Ransom.”  
Ransom回头朝他做了个快点的手势，就转身继续往吧台晃，等他慢慢悠悠的走到Lance身边的时候，整个酒吧也就剩下他们两个，连酒保都只是朝他露出个坏笑，留下了杯酒，就下了班。  
Lance可能是真的有点喝多了，他甚至都没怎么注意到身边的人在短短十几分钟里走了个精光，他呆呆的坐在吧台的高脚凳上，手撑着头，眼神迷离地看着喝得只剩下个冰球的酒杯发愣，居然还显出几分天真的模样。Ransom在他身边站定，打量起他来，看他在灯光下白的发光的脸庞，被酒色晕染上几分的酡红，之前灵动的眼神不在，衬出那么一点笨笨的迟钝，忍不住伸手去摸他的棕发。  
“怎么，没人陪？”他假意发问。  
“有，有的，他们……”Lance抬头答话，看见站在他眼前的穿着淡蓝色羊绒内衬的Ransom，又在注意到周围半个鬼影都没有的时候蓦然住了嘴，然后有些心虚的咬了下嘴唇。  
男人大喇喇的坐在离他最近的椅子上，又顺势移下了手摸了摸他的脸，伸手抚了抚他咬着的粉红色嘴唇“baby，既然没人陪，要不陪陪我吧。听话，甜心，别咬嘴唇。”  
Lance下意识的松了口，下一个瞬间，他身前的男人就靠了上来，一手扶着他的肩，一手从他的腋下穿过去，半把他从椅子上提起来了一点，然后好像是耍无赖似的，代替着Lance咬上了他的嘴唇。  
“唔，”lance有点蒙了，在酒精的驱使之下他还有点委屈，“别咬我，你都不许我自己咬，你凭——唔”，Ransom哼笑了一声，不再咬他，开始轻轻地吮着他的嘴唇，仿佛那是一块晶莹的果冻，不时还将舌头探进对方口中，舔舐他的上颚，让lance不自主的软在他怀里打颤。他问道，“认识我吗？甜心。”  
男人有点迷糊的晃了晃头，把自己推离男人一点儿，嘴唇之间带出一点晶莹的唾液，他盯着Ransom仔细地看了看，到最后甚至有点斗鸡眼，才模糊的看出了个轮廓，然后他的身子就僵住了，“Ransom少爷，”一下子他酒就被吓醒了一大半。有谁在这不认识这个人，Ransom少爷，斯隆比老爷子的外孙，花天酒地的恶少，甚至还是这间酒吧的股东。不提这些，他知道这个人，还是被体操队里的女孩们普及的，谁让她们天天对着八卦小报犯花痴。  
脑海里转过这么多念头，他才反应过来，自己现在还在这个大少爷怀里，大少爷本人还在亲他的脖子，不，可能是咬他的脖子。这时候，埋在他脖颈之间的少爷本人哈哈笑了起来。  
“知道我是谁了，甜心？”说着，他手向下攥住Lance的腰，让Lance结结实实的坐在了他的腿上。然后抬起头来，盯着Lance的眼睛，“知道我是谁了？我听说你一直是上面那一个，那么，宝贝儿，你现在是想心甘情愿的被我操，”他轻轻拍了拍怀里人的背，仿佛是安抚一样，继续说“还是想别扭着被我操？”他低声笑了笑，“选择不同，待遇也不太一样哦，Lance。”  
他感觉到怀里人的动作停顿了一瞬，然后就静静地贴着他的胸口不再挣扎，过了几秒，还迟疑着伸手环住了他的脖子。  
Ransom捏了捏Lance的腰，“真乖，宝贝儿，”他踮了点腿，摩挲着对方的运动裤下的臀缝，接着带着一种诱惑的口吻说“你要什么我都可以给你。”  
下一秒，等Lance从这句话里回过神来，他已经被大少爷一个使力扔到了吧台上。好歹他记得护住我的头，他苦笑着伸手揉了揉被磕得生疼的肩胛骨，苦中作乐的想。但Ransom没留给他太多时间，下一个瞬间他就欺身上来。  
“宝贝儿，你是有多骚啊，奶尖儿在这么厚实的运动服下边都顶起这么高，真想看你穿体操服的样子，胸被勒的紧紧的，比女人的都大，”Ransom一面说着这些下流话，一面用手隔着衣服狠狠揉弄着Lance的乳尖，满意的看着它隔着衣服，逐渐挺起清晰的轮廓。他一手钎制住身下人的手臂，看着Lance左扭右扭却挣脱不开的样子吹了声口哨，“看来运动员也没多大劲儿啊，像个小娘们儿。”Lance听了，身体僵了一瞬间，下一秒他就更剧烈的挣扎起来，但他很快就悲哀的意识到，他面前这个男人可不是什么酒囊饭袋的富家公子，他的肩膀宽阔，肌肉的形状哪怕在衣服下面也一览无余，余光中他甚至能看见Ransom因为动作带起的衣摆下面漂亮的腹肌和流畅的人鱼线。  
God,他的肱二头肌可能比自己的头还大，他迷茫的想着，等回过神来，上身的运动服拉链已经被一拉到底，里面的白色内衫也被卷到了上面，敏感的腰部因为接触到冰凉的酒吧台面而瑟缩着。  
“我怀疑他们让你退役，是因为你胸部发育的太好了，小妞儿，你奶子这么大，单杠上能保持平衡吗？”Ransom恶狠狠的揪捏起他右边粉色的乳头，让它逐渐挺起，变得红艳又淫荡，他粗糙的指腹不停的围着那个红艳艳的尖尖打转，不时还粗鲁的揉一把Lance的胸肉,荡出微小的乳浪，在上面留下清晰的指痕。  
“唔，……嗯啊，”Lance甚至轻声的尖叫起来，他委屈的咬住自己的下唇，那娇嫩的地方从没受过这样粗鲁的对待，他一面胸脯被玩弄的发疼，另一面却空落落的，他甚至下意识的朝Ransom的方向挺了挺胸，惹来一阵恶意的嘲笑，下一秒钟他脸上就挨了个巴掌，“得到好处了是嘛，小浪货，谁允许你咬你这漂亮的小嘴唇了？”Ransom嘲弄的说，身下的男人，早就在这场单方面的折磨里放弃了抵抗，眼泪在眼眶里打转，碧色的眼珠反射着头顶的灯光，晶莹的像是碎钻。Lance无意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，水光滋润在唇上，仿佛是滴露的玫瑰花瓣，使劲的摇着头“求你，……唔，左边，……嗯啊……”Ransom恶劣的用自己身上粗糙的毛衣刮蹭他娇嫩的奶尖儿，逼迫他发出忍受不住的哭泣和呜咽，“你还没回答我的话，你退役是不是因为奶子太大了，悄悄一碰就能起反应，上场的时候所有人都盯着你胸口看，没人看你做动作了，是不是？”  
“唔……才不是，嗯……哈，是因为我年龄大了，我的，……唔，柔韧性，没那么，唔……”Lance老老实实的回答，却没想到引来身上的男人更昂扬的兴质“哦？柔韧性不好了，我来看看，我的小宝贝儿，究竟还能做到什么程度？”下一秒他的裤子就被扯了下来，“哇哦，”Ransom兴致勃勃的看着他小腹上的三色纹身，感叹了一下，“亲爱的，你这儿可真让我惊喜，这是什么？”他伸手重重的捋了一下那已经在这场热潮里翘的很高的漂亮阴茎，那东西不算小，但却粉嫩秀气，就跟它的主人一个样。他用指甲轻轻拨弄着最顶端的马眼，逼迫着Lance回答他的问题，“唔，Ransom，那是我的，……哈，金牌。”  
Ransom仿佛是真的被这个答案逗乐了，他发自内心的笑了一声，手下不轻不重的刮蹭这那个已经开始淌水的小东西，偶尔还分出心神去揉弄下面饱满的囊袋，直到感受到Lance开始不停的主动在他掌心挺动着，一面闭着眼睛发出舒服的哼哼声，在Lance马上就要到达到顶点的那个刹那，他开始露出一个残忍的微笑，用力握了一下，身下的人立刻发出一个痛呼，僵着身子不敢再动。他不动声色的抽出Lance运动裤上的裤带，一手威胁式的抓住他的阴茎，另一只手将裤带一圈圈缠到了那个漂亮的小东西上，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，他低头看着身下的人惊恐的大口喘气“不要，不要……别……”Lance无力的推阻着，却无济于事，他看着Ransom笑的一脸无害，嘴里却说着让他接受不了的话，“宝贝儿，今天，你的金牌可派不上用场了，我没结束，你也别想射出来……”他轻轻的弹动了一下那个缠的有些发红的小东西，一面低下头在最顶端轻啜了一口，带来的是更剧烈的挣扎，“小浪货，今天，让你试试用后边高潮，那可刺激多了，不是吗？你好像该比我清楚。”  
Ransom一面说着，一面把他的腿向两侧分开，开到一个几乎不可能的角度，“我，我不行，……”他身下的男人像是小猫一样喘了起来，用手不停的推搡着他的肩臂，“宝贝儿，你真他妈辣，”Ransom一手抚摸着他白腻的腿根，一手在他软乎乎的屁股上大力的揉捏着，留下一个又一个红印，玩弄够了就将臀肉用力的捏向一边，露出那个粉嫩的隐蔽的入口，他俯下身去靠近Lance，把他的腿压的更开直到对方能把腿挂在自己的肩膀上。他不顾身下人惊惶的泣声，尝试着将自己的性器插进那个窄小的入口，只推进了一点，他就倒吸了一口气，甬道绵软又紧致，仿佛是一张小嘴在轻轻吮吸他的龟头，“有人碰过这儿吗？体操小王子？”Ransom边看着他哆哆嗦嗦的哭的样子，心情异常的好，他又做势往里顶了顶，身下的人已经吓的努力往上挪动，想要逃开他，同时从喉咙里发出朦胧的呜咽。“说，宝贝儿？有人操过你这儿吗？嗯？”  
“没，没有……我不想做了，你让我走吧……明天我还要送女孩儿们去多伦多比赛……”  
Lance 是真的有点害怕了，他一早就认识Ransom,知道对方花花大少的名头，他更是清楚的知道Ransom一句话，他就可能在事业上前进一大步。他早就厌烦了陪那些傻乎乎只会咯咯笑的女孩子们训练，没日没夜的充当她们的教练员，经纪人，甚至是厨子，鬼知道他当年获得的那些金牌为什么还比不上那个蠢女人得到的该死的铜牌！这就是为什么，Ransom朝他勾勾手，他就乖乖的贴上前去。假如一切顺利，他分出心神想，他甚至能把自己得金牌的照片刻成雕塑，立在时代广场中央！  
抱着这样的想法,他勾上了Ransom，最多不过是一炮儿的事，他想着，情况好点，一发口活儿就能了结，毕竟不是所有的人都对男人的屁股感兴趣，哪怕大少爷真的是因为他这副皮囊看上了他，也未必会想要做到最后。  
“啪——”，一声清亮的脆响，Lance疼的打了个颤，他回过神来看着面前Ransom扬起的巴掌，下意识的又往后蹭了一下，紧接着，第二下就扇了下来，重重的拍在他另一侧雪白的臀上，留下两个近乎对称的红痕。“我还没进去呢，你居然走神了，嗯？小东西，想什么呢？想我该怎么操你吗？”Ransom两只手伸下去，把他往自己身前使劲一拖，将他的臀肉分的更开，“不不不，……Ransom，润滑……，别直接……唔，会疼。”  
“我可没带润滑剂，小东西。”Ransom有些好笑，他居然跟这个漂亮的小骗子在这磨蹭了这么大一会功夫。  
“我，我有……在衣服口袋，呃……”Lance的话被猛的塞进他嘴里的两根手指堵住，Ransom一边慢条斯理的勾着手指拨弄着他的舌头，不时在上颚的软肉上刮蹭一下，一边从他上衣的口袋里扒出个小瓶子，“你倒是做好准备了，早就想被人操了吗？”说着，Ransom把小瓶子塞在身下人的手里，“既然这样，就自己来。”


End file.
